


Snippets ~Non-Reddie Edition~

by ashleygail



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Multi, Tumblr Prompts, warnings before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleygail/pseuds/ashleygail
Summary: The prompts I receive on Tumblr that just aren't QUITE long enough to earn their own one shots, non-reddie pairings only!





	1. Kasplon

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Kasplon + Going through a divorce AU.  
> Warnings: Angst, Hurt and not a long lot of comfort, potential cheating (but i don't see it as cheating)

Eddie wiped at his eyes and nodded at Stan. Stan glanced between his two friends, frowning slightly. Eddie hated this, he hated it more than anything. He’d never considered this being a possibility, their group being torn apart and forced to choose sides in a break up. It had never crossed his mind, even for a moment, in the last seven years. If it  _had,_ it had probably been about Richie and Bev. Their relationship was always so chaotic, or high powered, that it had been a thought in the back of his head that  _maybe_ it could end someday. But he certainly hadn’t thought it about him and Mike. 

Never him and Mike.

Stan was still loitering at Eddie’s side, and Richie might have been pretending to be looking at his phone but Eddie could see his eyes glancing over the top of it. Not speaking, not even drawing attention to himself, but ready to jump in if things seemed to get even a little bit heavy. Eddie’s oldest friend in the world- aside from Bill- but the thought of Bill still made Eddie clench his jaw, so he was happy to give Richie the title. 

“Hey, Eddie,” Mike said slowly as he approached. He nodded once at Stan, who gave a formal smile back. He only looked once at Richie, who’s eyes had settled on the folder in Mike’s hands and bit his bottom lip. “Is now a good time to talk?”

Eddie shrugged one shoulder, feeling as insolent as a teenager fighting with his mother.  “No. But I’m sure we’re going to do it anyway.”

“I’ll give you two some space.” Stan said slowly. He jerked his head down the hallway, glowering at Richie. Richie glowered back and pointedly scrolled through his phone more aggressively. Eventually, Stan sighed and walked off by himself. 

“I just wanted you to know,” Mike said, sitting beside Eddie while keeping a safe distance between them. “That nothing happened between Bill and I while we were together-”

“We’re  _still_ together,” Eddie shot at him tearfully. “Unless I somehow already signed those papers in your hands that you haven’t served me with yet!” 

Mike sighed and shook his head. He held the papers out and Eddie glowered at them for a moment before grabbed them and wished he could crumble them into nothing. 

“Eddie.” Mike said firmly. “Things between us have been over for a long time. I moved out months ago, and they were probably over before that even. Some couples never get divorced.”

“Then why are we?” Eddie asked him bitterly. “Because you want the potential to get re-married to my oldest friend in the world?” Mike winced and Richie let out a low whistle from across the room. “How do you expect me to believe that you and Bill  _weren’t_  fooling around the whole time? That you guys didn’t love each other this whole time, huh?”

“You trust us more than that,” Mike said coldly. “Trust in your oldest friend and your first love. That we would never do that to you. Bill was helping me through the break up, and it just happened. It wasn’t planned.”

Eddie scoffed. “ _Richie_  is helping me through our break up, and I’m not suddenly dating him!” 

“Richie is married.” Mike said quietly.

“SO ARE YOU!” Eddie screamed before succumbing to tears. Richie was up quickly, wrapping an arm around Eddie and pulling him to his feet. 

“Just leave the papers here. I’ll look over them with him later.” Richie said to Mike and Eddie only cried all that harder when he heard the front door shut. 


	2. Stozier 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stozier +parent/teacher au  
> Warnings: absolutely none

“NO! Sophia!” Stanley rushed into the class full of students. He had just picked up his daughter from her weekly guitar lesson, which was followed by an intermediate class of mostly teenagers. He watched his little seven year old duck between tall boys and girls, helpless.

The teacher- Mr Tozier, but he was  _cooool_ so he insisted his students just call him Richie- lowered the sheet work and smiled at the small, curly haired girl. “Sophia! What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I forgot my bag, Richie!” Sophia tugged on Richie’s wildly bright patterned shirt and gave him a toothy grin. 

“You did!” Richie put his hands on his hips and keep grinning down at the girl as Stan finally made his way through the crowd of students. “Well, that just won’t do! We’ll have to find it for you right away! Can’t have any missing backpacks!”

Sophia beamed as Stan came over and swooped her up in her arms. “I’m sorry, I tried to tell her to wait until the class was over to back in. Sophia, it’s rude to interrupt-”

Richie was already waving Stan off. “It’s no problem. Sophia is one of my favourite students, he can interrupt my class anytime she wants.” Richie’s eyes landed on Stan’s face and he smirked slightly. “And  _you_ are not Miss Patty. Uncle?”

“Father.” Stan replied a little stiffly. He was already tired of the questions that Richie was about to ask him, and he hadn’t even asked them yet.  “And yes,I know she’s a lesbian. I’m gay, so it’s not a big deal. We don’t make it into one.”

Richie’s mouth opened slightly, eyes going wide behind his 80s rimmed glasses. Sophia leaned out of her father’s arms towards her teacher. “It’s okay, Richie. My daddy gets mean when he thinks somebody is cute. That’s what my mommy said.”

Stan’s mouth dropped open and he felt his face begin to burn. Richie burst out laughing, walking towards his small desk and grabbing the pink backpack behind it. “Here’s your bag, little Sophia. Now, don’t be too afraid to loose it next time your daddy comes to pick you up. I think he’s cute, too.”

Stan didn’t stop blushing the whole way home. 


	3. Hanizer 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: going away to war au

The scrawny kid with glasses was struggling, that much was obvious. Mike had been watching him for some time, almost unable to help himself. Mike always turned back to his own exercises, before the scrawny kid would do something loud and messy to drag Mike’s eyes back to him. He was the exact kind of skinny white kid that Mike was ashamed to find attractive back in high school.

Mike shook his head, letting himself he was better than that now. 

“Hey, man.” The voice finally reached his ear as the scrawny kid came to sit beside him. He had large glasses on his face and his teeth were too straight- likely from braces in youth, Mike figured- and his face was open with nerves. “You seem… strong.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Mike asked, unable to help himself. He grinned to himself when the man blushed right red. 

“Oh no,” he shook his head. “I just might… do you think you could help me? This training is kicking my ass, and I’m tired of everybody here looking at me like I’m just… reject. Can you just… please?”

 Mike smiled at him. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Richie. Richie Tozier.” 

“Here’s what you got to do.” 


	4. Stanlon 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: librarian and avid reader

Mike skimmed his hands against the shelves as he finds the right spot to replace the book. He’d start working at Derry Public Library in his spare afternoons just a few weeks earlier, and it was a nice break from working with his parents on the farm. As much as Mike loved his family’s farm, and the animals, it was nice to spend a few afternoons a few just surrounded by books. And he got paid to do it, too.

“I, uh-” A voice startled Mike and he turned around to find a nervous looking boy standing behind him. Mike recognized him from his childhood, he was a cute curly haired boy who watched the birds in the park. Mike had seen him every Sunday afternoon when he’d made his weekend deliveries.

After a particularly bad run-in with the Bowers gang, the Bird Boy had given Mike half of his sandwich. They’d never spoken since then, but Mike thought of it every once in a while. And here he was.

“Hey, can I help you?” Mike asked, feeling as though he was speaking from a script that he hadn’t memorized yet. 

The Bird Boy smiled softly, showing a little dimple on his left cheek. “I’m looking for a book, and I haven’t been back to the Derry Library in the a few months. You’ve got the orange T-shirt, so I was hoping you’d be able to help me.”

“I only started here a few weeks ago,” Mike felt compelled to tell him, and his heart clenched when he saw the disappointment cross the cute boy’s face. “But I spent time here all the time! I can probably just help you from that alone! What’s your name?”

“Stan.” The boy-  _Stan-_ seemed to hesitate for a second before holding his hand out. Mike shook it quickly, trying to take offence when Stan clenched his hand awkwardly after Mike let go.  

Mike walked them through the shelves of books, his return project forgotten while Stan guides him to book using his simple description. Mike beamed as he found the shelf and took the book off. “This is it, right?”

“Yeah, thanks!” Stan smiled at him. Mike gave him a small nod of his welcome and began to move back to his re shelving. Stan reached out and took hold of his shirt. “Wait! I… I remember you from the park!”

Mike blinked at him, frowning slightly. “I remember you, too.”

“Oh, yeah, good.” Stan said. “I’d… love to do lunch again sometime. Maybe a real lunch, not just half my sandwich in the park?”

Mike knew he was blushing. “Yeah, I’d… I’d love that.”

Stan smiled that dimply smile. 


	5. song fics: stozier #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come home - onerepublic

Stan supposed it had been a mistake, to part with Richie when he left Derry. At the time it had seemed like the only option. Doing long distance wasn’t something Stan was willing to risk everything he had with Richie for. All the years of friendship, everything he’d been through together. He’d figured it would have been better to leave them off they were, all the memories untarnished and wonderful, rather than have them diminished by the struggles of dating somebody across the country. Richie had agreed, and they’d split at the end of the summer. 

The issue now, of course, was that Stan was pretty fucking miserable. He’d underestimated how hard it would be to back to being just friends with somebody you’d shared every single first with. With your first love. Every conversation with Richie in the last four months had been stiff and awkward, each one growing shorter and shorter until phone calls turned into texts, and then texts stopped and Stan only ever heard from Richie in their Losers Club group chat. And it stung, worse than anything Stan could remember. He often wondered if it stung for Richie, too, and vowed that one day he would ask.

It was snowing in Derry and Stan wasn’t really sure why he was walking through the snowy streets instead of warm in his house with his family. He stuck his glove-less hands into the pockets of his coat and carried on down the road to seemingly nowhere.

“You’re gonna catch a cold, walking around like that.” A familiar voice carried to him from behind a large patch of trees Stan had just passed. “Hasn’t anybody told you that it’s winter?”

Stan back tracked slightly, and looked up. Richie Tozier was sitting in the tree, cigarette in equally ungloved fingers, and wearing only that all too-familiar Nirvana hoodie. Snow flakes had settled in his hair and his glasses would no doubt fog up the he walked into a warm room. “Look who’s talking? You’re wearing a hoodie.”

Richie grinned and lowered himself from the tree branches. “I’m a Cali dude now. These are the warmest clothes I own.” 

Stan found it a little hard to believe that Richie had thrown out every winter article he owned in the last four months, but he supposed nothing was out of that question with Richie Tozier. So Stan simply smiled and walked towards him. A little look of panic came over Richie’s face as Stan got closer, and there was a similar panic in his chest. 

“I thought I was the only one coming back today,” Stan said lightly, looking up at the light falling flakes so he wouldn’t have to look at Richie’s face.

“I shoved off my last days of classes,” Richie said lightly, and Stan could  _feel_ how he was shrugging his shoulders. “We weren’t going to be doing anything that wasn’t online already, so I just came back early.”

“Miss this place that much?” Stan asked, lightly but feeling it fall flat between them. 

“No,” Richie said, and there was something in his voice that made Stan finally look at him. “Not the place.” 

Stan smiled. 


End file.
